


Escape from detention

by Nekosounds



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, i actually like this one, teencast au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekosounds/pseuds/Nekosounds
Summary: Lalnable ends up in detention after getting into a fight. He thought it was going to be another boring detention on a Friday afternoon. But that thought changes when he meets a certain dark haired girl in there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really proud of this fic, I quite like it a lot! I hope you do to :)

It was just another Friday afternoon at Yogshigh. While others were leaving the building to enjoy their weekend, Lalnable had to stay after and serve a detention. Lalnable usually skips it when he gets one, but his mother forced him to go to this one. Either he went, or else she would take his car away. And that was his only way of getting out of the house. So he walked his way down to Mr Ridge’s classroom.  
Once he walked into the classroom, he slumped down on a desk chair, not caring what Mr Ridge has to say.  
This is for your own good, it will teach you a lesson, blah blah blah and so on. The only thing Lalnable heard Mr Ridge say, was him saying that he was leaving the room for a few moments. Once he walked out of the room, Lalnable looked around and saw one other person in the room.  
A girl with jet black hair with stips of purple and a shirt that matched his red and black hoodie sitting behind him.  
“What are you here for?” she asks him all of a sudden. Lalnable shrugs,  
“Got into a fight with some idiot, you?” He asks. The girl smirks,  
“Tough boy aren't yea?” she says, “I may or may not of stolen Mr Ridge’s wallet,” she says. Lalnable smirks back at her.  
“Lalnable by the way,” Lalnable says.  
“Just call me Five, I hate my real name,” she says.  
“Well Five, do you wanna get out of here?” Lalnable asks her.  
“Yes please!” she says “We better get going before Mr Ridge comes back.”   
Lalnable peaks his head out the door and gives Five the ok when the coast was clear. They quietly walk out of the classroom, afraid that Mr Ridge would catch them at any moment. Once they finally reach the exit door, Five stops in her place.  
“Lalnable,” she whispers, “I hear footsteps, I think he’s coming!”  
“We gotta hide!” He says. Five notices the janitor's closet, and pushes Lalnable and herself into it before closing the door. They both stay quiet as they hear the footsteps grow louder and louder. Then everything was completely silent. A few moments later, they hear the footsteps again, but this time, they get quieter and quieter until they’re gone again.  
They both sigh in relief...and then realize how small the closet was. They’re inches away from each other. They both blush, but either of them notice it because of how dark it is.  
“Let's um...Get out of here,” Lalnable says.  
“Y-yeah, sounds good,” Five says. She opens the door and they both end up falling out of the closet, landing on top of each other. Once again inches away from each others faces. They both blush once again, this time they can actually see each other. They stay like that until they hear footsteps quickly coming towards them.  
They get up and dash through the exit.  
“My car is over here, we can use that,” Lalnable says before grabbing Fives and running towards his car.  
Once they get in, Lalnable quickly takes out his keys and speeds off away from the school. Both of them laughing as they do so.

They both really didn’t want to go home, so they just drove around for a bit until they ended up at some cliff. By that time, the sun was starting to set. The sky turning redder by the minute.  
“I can’t wait to get out of school,” Five says, “I hate everything about it. The people, the classes, everything!”  
“Same, the only thing I kind of like is Biology,” Lalnable says, “there's just something about it that I find...fascinating,” he says. Five snorts,  
“Nerd,” she says.  
“If you think that's bad, you should meet my brother Lalna. AKA mr perfect to my mothers eyes,” he says, “she’s always comparing me to him. ‘Oh, why can’t you be more like Lalna, he has straight A’s and friends while you have nothing and are pathetic at everything you do!’” He gets angry at the end of the sentence, almost yelling. Five takes his hand and rubs his palm a bit. It calms him down a little.  
“I think you’re way cooler than your brother,” she says, “I mean, you helped me escape that damn place, that was pretty cool.” Lalnable smirks,  
“While, you’re the one who hid us in the janitor's closet, if you didn’t do that, we would have been caught for sure!” He says.  
“But you drove us away from there, you came up with the idea of sneaking out! I bet your brother can’t do that,” She says, “plus, I know what you’re going through. My sister Nano is basically a goddess in my parents eyes. They always tell me to be like my sister, but I’m not my sister! I just want to be me. I don’t want to be Echo, I want to be Five,” she says. All while still rubbing Lalnable palm.  
They stay silent for a while, watching the sunset over the horizon.  
“Five…” Lalnable says. She looks at him with a small frown on her face. Lalnable leans in and kisses her. Five immediately kisses back, wrapping her arms around Lalnable’s neck. Lalnable slips his arms around her back and pulls her in closer. They stay like that, until they had to pull a part to breath.  
“I think you’re much better than your sister,” he says. Five smiles and kisses him again, this time much shorter. They both realized how late it’s gotten, and decide it’s time to head home.  
“My mom’s gonna kill me once she finds out what happened,” Lalnable says.  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll all be find,” Five says. And Lalnable believes her. Because now she’s his.  
And nothing can change that.


End file.
